morningwood_arts_publishingfandomcom-20200214-history
Eclipse Universe Online
'Eclipse Universe Online' is a free-to-play MMORPG set within the Eclipse Universe, and is developed and published by Morningwood Industries, and is distributed by Valve on their Steam platform. The MMO uses Semblance 5.0, a version of the engine redeveloped with MMO support by Semblance Industries. The base game experience is set during 2067, the year that the Human-Alien Conflict began. Post-launch expansions are confirmed to take players further in time as the Human-Alien Conflict progresses. A single-player only port of the game has been underdevelopment by Nakamura Interactive and will be released exclusively to the Nintendo Switch. This port will also be published and distributed by Nintendo. Starting the game for the first time, players are given an option to purchase the Premium which costs $49.99 (Euros: 44.78; Japanese Yen: 5426.14) and includes the following: *20000 Armoury Credits *Free Access to Expansions *Bi-weekly Vendor Vouchers *Double Armoury Credit Booster (Three Weeks) *Eclipse Navy Players **Additional Warship slot **Fleet Admiral uniform *Eclipse Army Players **TX-82 Carbine weapon **General uniform However if denying this offer, players will be able to view the offer again from the Character Selection screen at the bottom right corner. Gameplay Protagonist In ''Eclipse Universe Online, players will be able to create a Character that they will be able to fully customize themselves with various pieces of armour, clothing and equipment, depending on their chosen Storyline. Every player will have two Character Slots, in case players want a Character in both Storylines. Once loading up the Character Creation Process, players will be able to customize the look of their Character. *Name *Gender *Height *Eye Colour *Hair Style *Hair Colour *Skin Complexion *Facial Features **Scars **Beards **Bruises **Lips - Lipstick, Lip Gloss Voices After selecting all of the above options and moving to the next step in the Character Creation Process, players will be able to select a voice actor/actress for their Characters. For both genders, there are 7 total voices to choose from. Once choosing a voice, players will move on to the next screen in the process. Background Players will be able to choose from a variety of Backgrounds for their Characters which will influence the dialogue of certain NPCs as well as certain enemies. These Background templates will determine where players' Characters came from and their previous affiliations and past life. *Born into Soldierhood A soldier whom, as a child, witnessed the murder of their military parents by an unknown member of the Madrelerorn species, is adopted by another military family and grows up to become a soldier themselves with the morbid hope of finding their parent's murderer. Player Characters, depending on their gender, will be referred to as "Soldierboy/Soldiergirl" by NPCs with this background. *Citizenship A citizen of the United States of Canada decides to serve within the Eclipse Military to help in the Human-Alien Conflict and serve Earth and her allies, to protecting the innocent and weak against the Opposition forces. Players Characters with this background will be referred to as "The FNG" by NPCs. *Former Shock Trooper As a former Shock Trooper who transferred to the Eclipse Military, you took whatever path you wanted to fighting against the Opposition and serve within the Military. You have motivation and determination to serve the will of the Clan President. NPCs will refer to Player Characters as "Shock Trooper" with this background. *Former Criminal As a criminal who had been caught, you are given a sentence to serve life in prison, however the Judge cuts a deal: All charges and crimes you've committed will be dropped, but you must spend the rest of your life serving in the Eclipse Military and are not allowed retirement until 70 years old. You reluctantly accept the terms. If this background is selected, Player Characters will be called "Bad Guy" by NPCs. *Royalty Choice As a member of a family of royalty, your behaviour and personality has caused your parents and higher-ups to consider sending you to serve with the Eclipse Military. You had no choice or say in the manner and are now part of the Military; the path you choose is your own. Selecting this background will trigger NPCs to refer to Player Characters as "Prince/Princess". Storyline Path Moving on from Background, players must now choose which Storyline they wish to play. There are two Storylines: Eclipse Army and Eclipse Navy. This will affect the status, rank, and what kind of equipment, weapons, and Classes they will be able to pick from and which Vendors they'll be able to purchase items, weapons and equipment from. Both Storyline has one exclusive Social Hub that they may only access and interact with players from that Storyline, and players will not be able to change Storylines, unless creating another Character. *Eclipse Army If choosing the Eclipse Army, players will progress their Characters in this Storyline and will generally be given Storyline Missions and Assignments from Eclipse Army NPCs. The Army-exclusive Social Hub is "Eclipse Army Fort Armstrong, Thunder Bay District". *Eclipse Navy If choosing the Eclipse Navy, players will progress their Characters in this Storyline and will mostly meet with Eclipse Navy NPCs who will give out Storyline Missions and Assignments. The Navy-exclusive Social Hub is the "[[ENSS Blake Otonashi|ENSS Blake Otonashi, Eclipse Home Fleet]]". Once choosing a Storyline, players are finished with the Character Creation Process and will be able to review everything about their Character before finalizing them, in case players might want to reconsider their selections or make changes. Classes After finishing the Character Creation Process, players will need to now choose a Class. Both Storylines has their own set of Classes with unique Class Abilities. Leveling All players will be able to level up their Characters by simply playing the game such as killing enemies and enemy players in PvP Activities, completing Storyline Missions, Assignments, and Activities. Every time a player increases their Character Level, they are rewarded with 2000 Armoury Credits as a bonus as well as their Storyline Crate and Armoury Crate. As players increase their Character Level, they'll able to earn more high-level gear and Warship Modules and Upgrades, but will also begin to encounter more high-level enemies as well as increase the XP needed to rank up their Character Level, the same goes with the Weapon Level, Armour Level, and Warship Level. Enemies will also have an Enemy Level attached to them and will mainly depend on the difficulty of the Storyline Mission, Activity as well as the player's Character Level and the Gear Level and Warship Level of their gear and Warships. Characters can be leveled up to 100, which is the level cap. Morningwood Industries confirmed that with each post-launch expansion, the Character Level cap will increase by 50. Saying that by Level 500, players will be able to continue to progress their Characters through a different method. Clans Morningwood Industries confirmed that Clans will be in Eclipse Universe Online, however they won't be available at launch. Armoury Credits Armoury Credits are the virtual currency in Eclipse Universe Online that is used almost everywhere in the game and can be earned from every source within the game. When playing the game, players will earn Armoury Credits from completing Storyline Missions, Assignments, various Activities, selling Warships, dismantling Weapons and Armour as well as killing enemies and supporting allies. Armoury Credits can be used to make purchases such as buying new Armour, Weapons, Uniforms, Equipment, Warships and Modules from Vendors anywhere in the galaxy. Players can also purchase Armoury Tokens which are premium currency used to only buy cosmetics such as Armour and Weapon skins, Warship decals, and Outfits. Armoury Tokens can only be purchased using real-world currency. Crates Crates is a rewards system in Eclipse Universe Online which reward players with items such as upgrades, Armour, Weapon Attachments, Equipment, Ammunition, skins for Armour and Weapons, decals for Warships as well as Outfits for their Characters. Every time a Player increases the Character Level of their Character, they'll receive two types of Crates: a Storyline Crate and an Armoury Crate. Storyline Crates are crates that are specific to a player's chosen Storyline path, rewarding Armour and Outfits. Armoury Crates on the other hand are general all-purpose Crates, rewarding cosmetics like Armour and Weapon skins and Warship decals, some Armoury Crates will even contain an XP booster or Armoury Credits. There are two Storyline Crates which all reward Armour and Outfits based on a player's chosen Storyline: *Army Crate *Naval Crate There are two different types of Armoury Crates: Tactical and Supply. Both of these Crates will contain four items within them. Tactical Crates will mainly contain Weapon Attachments & Skins, Equipment, Armour Mods & Skins, Warship Modules, Upgrades & Decals and Ammunition. Supply Crates will mainly contain rarity-based items like Vendor Vouchers, XP Boosters and Armoury Credits. In Supply Crates, the Vouchers, Boosters and Armoury Credits will all have a rarity attached to them. The four rarities are as follows: Common, Uncommon, Rare, and Epic. Vendor Vouchers will always come in Uncommon rarity while XP Boosters and Armoury Credits will come in Common up to Epic. *'Common' XP Boosters last one hour *'Uncommon' XP Boosters last two hours *'Rare' XP Boosters last three hours *'Epic' XP Boosters last five hours As for Armoury Credits, a list of each rarity amount: *'Common' — 250 Credits *'Uncommon' — 500 Credits *'Rare' — 1000 Credits *'Epic' — 2000 Credits However, players won't need to rely entirely on Crates in order to unlock new content for their Character as they can also earn these from playing the game as well. Due to the nature of these crates, they are only earned from increasing their Character Level and cannot be acquired from anywhere else in the game. Gear & Weapons In Eclipse Universe Online, Eclipse Army players will be able to earn and equip various pieces of Equipment, Armour and Weapons which are earned as rewards from Storyline Missions, Assignments, Activities, Crates and increasing their Competitive Rank in the Training Simulations Competitive Playlist. These can also be purchased from various Vendors that players will encounter in social hubs or designated military outposts, however the purchased gear will be set to Level 1 and players will need to use them in order to increase their Level. As the Level of these gear and weapons are increased, they'll become more powerful against enemies of similar Level. Despite that, this is not the case with Outfits, Weapon & Armour Skins, Warship Decals as they are purely cosmetic only and do not require any sort of leveling. Locations In Eclipse Universe Online, there are several planets available for players to explore and visit. At many of these locations, players will experience combat against Opposition forces and will find NPCs at designated military outposts and Stations. Earth and Luna are the only locations that do not have active Combat Zones. Available planets include: *Earth The only place on Earth players will be able to visit is the Thunder Bay Airport Base on the surface. However, the two social hubs Fort Armstrong and ENSS Blake Otonashi are also available, but are Storyline-specific. *Luna Luna is entirely under the control of the Eclipse Navy and can only be accessed by Eclipse Navy players as the Luna Shipyards are the main point of interest and is protected by the Luna Defense Fleet, a subunit of the Eclipse Home Fleet. *Hoxes I A planet within the Hoxes System, the Opposition made their first campaigns against the Eclipse Empire by retaking the Hoxes System. This had resulted in the Hoxes Sieges. Army and Naval forces of the Eclipse Military have been engaging since the first bullet was fired. This planet is where the Conflict started, serving as the first battleground between the two galactic superpowers. *Terriann System The Terriann System is where the Eclipse Army Storyline takes place. Locations include Tarrance, Saturn, Uranus, Garion and Zerentia. *Tarrance is home to the Terriann species who are shipbuilders and engineers. *Saturn is a human colony with a city stations orbiting it. *Uranus serves as an Eclipse Navy shipyard facility and human colony made up of city stations. *Garion is the Poxgazar homeworld, a species of weaponsmiths that develop energy weaponry for the Opposition Army. *Zerentia is a Poxgazar colony used as a weapons development facility and staging area for the Opposition Navy. The Terriann System is controlled by the Terriann Consortium, an alliance between the Terriann and Poxgazar. *Valentine System The Valentine System is where the Eclipse Navy Storyline takes place. Locations include Valentine II & III & IV, Velanos, New Shetland and Planet XIV. *Valentine II is a Valentino colony and serves as a starfighter development ground. *Valentine III is a Valentino Empire fortress world. *Valentine IV is a Valentino shipyards development facility. *Velanos is the Velonian homeworld and serves as their capital, protected by their starfleet. *New Shetland is a human colony established in 2059 and protected by the Planetary Guard. *Planet XIV is an Eclipse Military research developmental grounds for testing experimental weapons. The Valentine planets is controlled by the Valentino Empire and Velanos by the People's Republic of Velanos. Missions In Eclipse Universe Online, there are a variety of Missions available for players to play through and experience as well as to earn rewards. These Missions are accessed from various Storyline-specific NPCs found in social hubs or military outposts. There are two types of Missions: Storyline Missions and Assignments. *Storyline Missions Storyline Missions progress the story in a player's chosen Storyline Path and always rewards Storyline-specific Outfits, weapons, gear, equipment, Warship Modules and Upgrades, as well as Armoury Credits and XP. These Missions can be played Solo or with 4 players. When playing Solo, the difficulty is fairly easy and not as difficult. However, playing with a squad of 4, the difficulty will be adjusted based on the level of every player's Armour, Shielding Generators and weapons. This is also the case for Eclipse Navy missions. These Storyline Missions can also be re-played in Mythic mode, a more challenging and harder experience, rewarding more powerful drops but also featuring more powerful enemies. This unlocks at Character Level 30 and requires players to have Armour, Shielding Generators, Weapons, Warship Modules and Upgrades at Level 30, as enemies scale from Level 30 to as high as Level 50. *Assignments Assignments are side missions that do not progress the Storyline Path, but are meant to decrease or increase the difficulty of a Storyline Mission. Before starting a Storyline Mission, players will be given an Assignment that relates to that Storyline Mission. Depending on the Assignment, these will either make enemies more easier to defeat and lower their intensity, but will decrease the amount of rewards given as a result, or they'll make the mission more difficult and stronger enemies will appear and increases the amount of rewards given at the end as well as increasing their intensity. Unlike Storyline Missions, these cannot be replayed or accessed after completing them as these are one-time opportunities. They are usually highly recommended for low level players and for those players who just wish to experience the story. Warships In Eclipse Universe Online, players that choose the Eclipse Navy Storyline Path will have access to various Warships that can be unlocked through Character Level progression. These Warships are purchased from a Shipmaster located on the ENSS Blake Otonashi, the Thunder Bay Airport Base or at the Luna Shipyards, and can be customized and upgraded using Warship Modules and Warship Upgrades. There are different classes of Warships, each class having a different type as well. Larger Warships such as Destroyers, Battlecruisers, Battleships and Carriers are unlocked at Character Level 80+, and are the most expensive Warships in the game, with the Eclipse-class carriers costing a total of three million Armoury Credits each. Warships also have a level progression tied to them as well, this is called a "Warship Level" and as players increase this level, they'll unlock more slots for more powerful Modules and Upgrades, but are allowed only a limited amount of Modules and Upgrades depending on the Warship's Class and Type. After creating their Character and choosing a Character Class, starting Eclipse Navy players will be given the Eclipse-class light corvette, which fills in their first Warship Slot. However, those with the Premium will have an extra Slot to store an additional Warship. More slots and Warships are unlocked as players increase their Character Level. Storylines Eclipse Army The Opposition has killed human members within the Alien Alliances Council and Volunteer High Command. In a state of emergency, Clan President Anakin J. Fall II has declared war against the newly formed Opposition government in response to the execution of human officials and Eclipse politicians. As a result, you have been pulled out of basic training and conscripted into the 241st Company led by Captain Justine Rémy and First Lieutenant Émile Geffroy. Lieutenant Colonel Lawson has tasked the 241st with pursuing and neutralizing a high profile Zerahian general currently leading a campaign against the Eclipse Military in the Terriann System. Eclipse Navy With the Eclipse Navy now able to conduct military operations against the Opposition, the Naval Director tasks the Council of Grand Admirals to effectively coordinate the Naval forces against the Opposition fleets in order to protect the borders of the Eclipse Empire. As a result, the Grand Admirals task numerous fleets and divide the naval forces between each other to successfully execute the Naval Director's plan. As a Commodore of the Navy, you are tasked by Grand Admiral Williams with responding to and reinforcing Eclipse Planetary Guard forces currently trapped within the Valentine System, who are being sieged by the Opposition Army. Activities Training Simulations In Eclipse Universe Online, Training Simulations is the arena where players can play against other players with the same skill level. For Army players, there are five modes to choose from while Navy players have a selection of only three modes. New modes will be introduced in upcoming Expansions and Game Updates. Special Operations Special Operations is a PvE cooperative activity available for Eclipse Army players. This mixes in elements of a Storyline Mission and a dungeon-like Raid with a climactic boss battle. New Special Operations will be introduced in upcoming Expansions as well as Game Updates. Naval Operations Naval Operations is a PvE cooperative activity available for Eclipse Navy players. The activity plays very similar to Special Operations, only its mainly Warship combat. New Naval Operations will be introduced in upcoming Expansions as well as Game Updates. Expeditions In Eclipse Universe Online, Expeditions are raids that require a full squad of 8 in order to complete. Expeditions contains enemies with high-level weapons and armour. There is also no matchmaking available, meaning players will need to squad up with friends. Currently, only Eclipse Army players have access to Expeditions. New Expeditions will be introduced in upcoming Expansions. Expansions All expansions will cost $29.99 (Euros: 26.75; Japanese Yen: 3255.25) and will introduce new content for the MMORPG when released. At the release of each Expansion will also start off a season, or a "Conflict". The first Expansion is confirmed to be called "The Battles of Harmony" which will bring players to 2068 during the Battle of Harmony and will begin the "Harmony Conflict". Each expansion will introduce a large amount of new content for players, including new Storyline Missions, new modes and maps for Training Simulations, new Special and Naval Operations, new gear, weapons, Warships and Modules & Upgrades, new locations, and cosmetics. Every expansion will also feature two new Expeditions for Eclipse Army players as well as increasing the Character Level cap by 50. Morningwood Industries confirmed that the game will have eleven Expansions, starting with The Battles of Harmony. Players that own the Premium will have complete and free access to upcoming Expansions, without needing to purchase them. EUO - The Battles of Harmony.jpg| The Battles of Harmony Game Updates Separate from Expansions, Game Updates will introduce new content for all players in Eclipse Universe Online. This ranges from new modes in Training Simulations, new Special and Naval Operations, Weapons, Armour, Equipment as well as Warships and Modules & Upgrades. Some Game Updates will also introduce new features as well. Unlike Expansions, these Game Updates will be free for all players. Lore Books Throughout the game, players will occasionally unlock Entries for Lore Books. These Lore Books are designed to provide more story elements, backstory and general lore to all players who are unfamiliar with the Eclipse Universe. Each Lore Book has several Pages that need to be unlocked individually and can be viewed within the Eclipse Universe Online companion app. Trivia *The "Special Operations" Activity is inspired by the "Strikes" from the ''Destiny'' series. *Originally there was going to be multiple Storylines; this included the Eclipse Planetary Guard, Eclipse Starfighter Corps, Eclipse Orbital Defense Trooper Corps, Eclipse Marine Corps, and the Eclipse Special Operations Task Force. **All of which would've followed their own Storyline Paths, have Classes with unique Class Abilities and Class Traits. **However the author, Anakin Nakamura couldn't think of how to differentiate the Class Abilities of the Planetary Guard, Orbital Defense Corps, Marine Corps and Special Operations Task Force in order to make them seem unique from each other. Category:Video games Category:Morningwood Industries